


Just Say it

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Fictober20 [30]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: A mission goes wrong and there's nothing they can do about it
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Fictober20 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947181
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Just Say it

Whoever said 'the thrill was in the chase' had it so wrong.

How do I know? You ask me. Well! I'm glad you asked.

Presently, my second in command and I are being chased by some insane natives. 

Some insane, sneaky natives.

Some insane, sneaky, well-organized natives. 

All we were doing was setting up camp. I even checked the perimeter myself and there were no signs of anything remotely threatening. So, we got confused when stuff -- in particular, our weapons were suddenly disappearing.

Disappearing without us noticing the culprits.

So when we finally realized we were defenceless and the local population were wielding our missing P90s like swords, I made my first attempt to stop them from hurting themselves. Who knew they take our actions as acts of aggression – well, at that point, we didn't really have any other choice but to run. 

Sam falls a little behind, so I grab her hand. "Come on Major!" I exclaim, dragging her along. I won't lose her to these nut cases! I don't see any women among them. I can only assume they wouldn't treat her right. 

Then we start up a hill, we keep running assuming they will follow. We make it about a quarter of the way up before we notice them, huddled at the bottom of said hill not starting on the ascent.

"Wait, wait. wait!" I tell Carter. "Look." I point out the natives and she looked behind us, confused.

"They won't come up a hill?" She questions.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get some distance between us." I tell her before we continue our climb. 

We reach the peak before I almost lose my footing. She grabs me with both hands, keeping me steady, before we both look down over the peak.

"Aw!" I exclaim looking down at the crater, the magma obvious as we look down. "Nuts!" I say before we automatically take off around the rim of the volcano. "Just say it." I sigh.

"We're screwed." She says, nodding her head, then as Carter does to make her statement better, she adds, "Sir."

The only way down was the way we came and if we went that way, we had the wacko locals to deal with. The east side was a sheer drop; the west had jagged uneven surface. I'd only attempt that direction if I knew the mountain. And the North looked as though there was tree cover further down the hill but halfway down it was partially cut off. "I knew it."

"Hey Jack." Came over my radio.

"Yeah, Danny." I say.

"Where are you? What happened to you guys?" He asked. "We got back to camp and there was the tent and some stuff but not you, Sam, or any weapons."

"Yeah, keep an eye on your stuff, Danny, they're like magpies." He told them. “Carter and I are at the top of the volcano due south of you. And the natives are at the base waiting for us to come down.”

"What?"

"They stole our weapons, Danny, they’re armed."

There were a quiet, few moments, before he heard Daniel’s urgent response. "We'll be right there."


End file.
